My Own Fairy Tale
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: In the Fairy Tail Guild, Mikala has always been the butt of everyone's jokes. No one takes her seriously. So it really stinks that she' crushing on Loke, everyone's favorite wizard. But the tables turn when a fellow guild mate is in danger, and Loke and Mikala must team up to form a rescue. Will Mikala be able to save her guild mate and win the boy of her dream's heart?
1. Where is The Love?

**My new story for Fairy Tail. It's weird, but I had this weird urge to write a Fairy Tail Fan Fiction... I don't know what I'm doing, but here it is...**

* * *

"Oh, no." A woman said in a mocking tone of voice. "It's Mikala." Another woman chimed in. "Watch out, you might catch her disease." Everybody in the Fairy Tail bar laughed out loud. I just walked on. I picked a seat in the bar and Mirajane handed me a drink, giving me a sympathetic grin. "Aw, I was gonna sit there. Mikala went and ruined it." I took a sip of the drink as the cruel laughter rolled on. As you can see, I wasn't liked very much in Fairy Tail guild. Don't ask me why, it's just seems that the second I appeared in the guild, Everyone decided to hate me.

"KYAAA!" A girl squealed. "It's Loke!" Soon, Loke was surrounded by a group of squealing women. This was a daily scene here. I don't blame those women. Loke was really handsome. He was ranked "_Top Ten Men I would love to be my boyfriend." _ He had spiky red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He always wore sunglasses over his eyes, most likely to enhance his coolness. I had to admit, I had a little crush on him. But when you're me, You don't stand a chance. If no one likes you, Loke won't like you. Reality is a cruel thing.

I stood up and made my way to the door. I've had enough with this popularity contest. Suddenly, a foot came out from in front of me and I fell to the floor, flat on my face. Of course the inevitable round of laughter followed.

"What a klutz!"

"Why is she even here?"

"Just for the comedy, I guess."

I wanted to tell these assholes to shut up, when I saw a white sneaker in front of my face. "Need a hand?"

I looked up. Loke was standing over me, a little smile coming over his lips. He held out his hand. It seemed warm and welcoming. I nodded and took It. He helped me stand up and I brheed myself off. "Thanks." I said. I looked up at his face and saw him looking at me funny. I felt an eyebrow raise. "What?" I asked, a little offended. He shook his head and grinned. "Oh, nothing." Loke said. "I never knew you could speak." I mentally rolled my eyes. Typical. Then he surprised me with "You have a nice voice."

I felt my heart pound a little faster after that. "T-thank you..."

"Hey! Why don't you sit with me and my friends today?" I frowned. My heart sank to the depths of my stomach. He had no idea. I casually shrugged it off. "No thanks. I like to be alone." A total lie.

* * *

**Some of the people who reviewed thought this story was sad. I'm sorry. This kinda portrays my life story in a totally different point of view. But in the end it all came together. Please review, you lovely people! Oh, and Rachael, its not done. Well, now it is.**


	2. Showtime

**Chapter 2 is here! This chapter, we learn about Mikala's role in Fairy Tail, (Other than being laughed at.) Here we go! Thanks for the support, guys! I love you all! Here I will use lyrics from my favorite band: The Cab. The song is Endlessly. I love this song! Enjoy!**

* * *

At times in Fairy Tail, I would go up on stage and do a little music number. I would dance and sing and that was the only time I didn't feel utterly hated. Possibly because everyone there is drunk. "Hey, Mikala! You're on!" Levy told me as she touched up my make up and hair. "Make Loke proud for me!" I rolled my eyes and grinned. "I'll do just that." I promised. I heard Mirajane call me on stage. I ran out and greeted the crowd. "How is everybody tonight?" I called out. Everyone cheered. I searched the crowd for Loke, trying to find a red hair or his glasses. There! He was at the bar, sitting next to Cana. _Okay._ I thought. _This is for Loke._ The music began and I said, 'This is for all of you who have someone special in your life."

" There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

There's a house on the hill,  
with a view of the town,  
and I know how you adore it.  
So I'll work everyday,  
through the sun, and the rain,  
until I can afford it.

Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

(You need me, I know you need me,  
you need me, I know you need me)

Ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy. (This will be easy)  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. (Won't you believe me?)  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me. (You know you need me)

(I know you need me)  
You need me,  
(I know you need me)  
You need me,  
(I know you need me)

There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it."

An eruption of applause and cheers filled the room. I looked to see Loke standing up and whooping happily. I grinned. _That was for you, Loke. _I bowed and walked of the stage. Levy and Mirajane ran up to me and gave me hugs. It felt nice to be liked by some people. "You were _amazing!_" Levy chirped. Mirajane nodded. "I certainly have some competition." I waved it all away. "Did Loke like it?" Levy asked. Before I could answer, Loke came out from behind the curtain and was wearing a big grin. "Hey, Mikala. You were fantastic! I loved that song!" I blushed in happiness. "Thank you. I really like singing for you- I mean Fairy Tail." Loke smiled. "Keep up the good work." He said.

"Loke! C'mon, we're getting drinks!" One of Loke's "Friends" Called. He waved me goodbye and went back to the bar. I really wished that Loke would realize that those girls only want him for his looks. It was frustrating, really. "What's up?" Mirajane asked me, concerned. I nodded. "Oh, look," a snide voice said behind me. I groaned and turned around. A blonde girl and a brunette stood in what looked like a model pose to me, but was probably standing straight for them. "If it's not Fairy Tail Idol." Levy nodded. "Wasn't she good? She was amazing..."

"It doesn't impress Loke, just so you know." The blonde said. "You were very pitchy." I shook my head. "Look, I think I did fine. Stop being such jerks, do you mind?"

"Stop trying to flirt with Loke all the time you slut!" I gasped. Did they just... Mirajane and Levy gaped in shock as well. "Hey, you can't-" Mirajane tried, but the girls were gone. Now I knew that they hated me. With a passion.

* * *

**Poor Mikala, huh? On to Mika's Questions, the part of the story where I ask Questions! Do you Think Mirajane and Levy will be friends with Mikala for long? Who do you like best in this story so far? Natsu and Gray come in next chapter, They are the comic relief here. Bye!**


	3. What Made Mikala Happy

**For all those who love Natsu and Gray, this is for you! I love me some Gray and Natsu! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mika-Chan!" A girl called after me. I turned and saw Wendy running towards me. For some reason, Wendy looked up to me. Why would she like the world's biggest loser? Anyway, I smiled at her. "Hey. What's with you?" She grinned. "I think I might look for a job to do." Sfe said. I looked down at her in curiosity. "Really? You?" I couldn't help but ask. Wendy was a cute kid, but she was still pretty young. She just turned twelve. She was really strong, though. I nodded and browsed the selection:

_Pet Care for a Giant Panther! 7000 J!_

_Help With A Restaraunt! 8000 J!_

And my pesonal favorite:

_Will You Go Out With Me? 10000 J._

Yeesh. The things we do for a friend. I couldn't blame the guy, though. "You should go on a job with Loke." Wendy said suddenly. I recoiled in shock. "What?!" I asked her. Was she crazy? Did she _see_ what happens when I even look at Loke? Honestly! Wendy shrugged. "I dunno. I just thinkl he might want to go on a job with you. That's all." _Well,_ I thought._ It might be true. He is the only guy that will talk to me. But he is the most loved in Fairy Tail-_

"Dammit, Gray! Move! I had that one first!" Me and Wendy turned around and saw Gray holding up a job paper high in the air. Natsu was trying to grab it out of his hands, growing angrier and angrier. "You wanna fight me?!" Natsu said eventually. I rolled my eyes and snatched the job paper out of Gray's hand with my mind. He looked up with a look of surprise on his face. "Hey!" I read the job. "Why would Gray and Natsu want to go to a beauty Parlor to help the manager?" I asked with a mocking tone. Natsu looked a little embarassed. Gray, on the other hand, was indignant. "Would you pass up 10,000 J, Mikala?" He reasoned. I shrugged and dropped the paper on the floor. Natsu and Gray pounced on it like wolves. Boys. Really.

I decided to go with the giant panther job. I love animals. What could happen? "Giant Panther?" A familiar voice questioned me. I turned. Loke was standing next to me, an amused smile on his face. I nodded timidly. My heart was pounding out of my chest. "Yeah. I really like animals, so I took it. Plus, 7,000 J." He nodded. Was that an impressed eyebrow raise? I started to walk away from the board when the unbelievable happened.

"Hey, Mikala!" Loke called after me. I mentally squealed girlishly. I turned around. "Yes?" I asked. For the first time in..._ever, _Loke looked lost for words. Loke! The world's greatest heartthrob! Was _I_ doing this to him? Finally, he seemed to find the words he wanted to use. "Um... You're doing the Giant Panther by yourself?" Loke asked me. I nodded. "Where's your team?"

I felt my head droop a bit. "Um... I really don't have a team yet..." I cleared my throat. "It's kinda hard to make friends around here." He nodded. We stood there in silence for a moment, when Loke said, "Would you like me to go with you?" My mouth gaped open. _WhatdidLokesayhewantstogoona jobwithme! _"Yeah!" I said, losing all subtlety. "That's great! The job's tomorrow!" He grinned. "Cool."

"I'm coming too!" Wendy cut in. I smiled goofily. "Okay!" Loke looked up at me. "So, I guess this makes us a team, huh?" I nodded, too drunk with happiness to speak.

* * *

** Hooray for Mikala, right? But is this a prank? Does Loke _really_ want to go on a job with Mikala? Loke's name, by the way, stands for the Norse God Of Tricks and Pranks. We will see, will we? Tell me what you think, everyone! All of you have swag!**


	4. Exteme Makeover: Mikala Edition

Chapter** 6 is here! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Test number one is underway! This one is a killer! Literally...**

* * *

"Okay, so let's size up the situation." Loke said. "First, we are locked into a creepy mad house in the middle of freaking _nowhere, _then we lose Wendy, now we have to do some stupid tests to get her back. Are you sure it's not Monday?" I nodded solemnly. "Positive."

**_Hello again, friends._**

Me and Loke looked up. Mystify was back. Probably here to issue are first test.

**_Do you remember the whole reason you came to my fine estate in te first place? The whole "Giant Panther" thing? Well, it wasn't a total lie._**

"What do you mean, you creep?" Loke asked, a little irritated. "Of course it was! You had us thinking we were gonna take care of some stupid jungle cat, and we're here playing games to get our friend back! Seems like a lie to me." I heard a noise like Mystify was chuckling. Like all this was a _joke._

_**No, you see, there is a giant panther here... you just don't neccesarily "take care" of it. You sort of have to kill it.**_

My mouth gaped open. I really didn't feel well at that moment. Kill a giant wild cat in a cabin in the woods? Was this a joke? Even if it wasn't, my magic couldn't deal with a battle like that. Loke was more suited to kill a panther than me. All I could do was Telekinesis and other mind tricks. Loke could conjure up light attacks from his ring, Regulus. "Are you serious?" Loke asked Mystify. "I don't know how to kill a freaking panther? What's the matter with you?!" Mystify gave us no answer. Loke swore under his breath. He turned ti me. an annoyed look in his eyes. "What are we going to do now? Wanna fight a panther?" I shrugged. "If it'll help rescue Wendy. God knows what that creep is doing to her." I shuddered as a horrible thought went through my head. "Oh, my God, Loke what if he killed her already?"

Loke was silent for a moment. "Don't worry. She's fine." I grinned. "Okay. Let's kill us a panther."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I'm cut for time today. Don't worry, I'll write more tomorrow, Prmise! review, please!**


	5. It's a Trap!

**Here is chapter 5! Here is when I get into Saw sort of thing. It's weird, I know. Just bear with me.**

* * *

" Bye, Mikala!" Levy shouted. "Come back I one piece! You too, Loke and Wendy!" We waved her goodbye out of the wagon window. "Want me to take the reigns?" Loke offered. I nodded and Loke climbed his way to the front of our wagon. I could feel Wendy fidgeting with excitement. This was probably her firsMcJob and it was a big One. Also, I'd be on the job with Loke. "This is too cool" Wendy gushed. "I get to go on a job with you and Loke! How sweet is that?!"

* * *

"Ah...is _this_ the house?" I asked, slightly disappointed. I expected a large mansion, but instead, we got some run-down shack. Loke looked down at the job paper. "Yeah. Right address. Guess we'll have to make do with this" Wendy, Loke, and I walked dot the door. Loke grabbed the knocker and pounded three times. The door swung open and garish of cool, dank air blew in each of our faces. "Yuck." Wendy commented. I nodded. "Let's go in." Loke told us. "We might be able to find the client." Me and Wendy followed him into the dark and gloomy house, feeling nervous and tense. The house was very large and dismal. "This house is..." Wendy murmured. She grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. Loke went to a door and opened it.

"_Oh, my God!" _He screamed in horror. He backed away and bumped into a wall. "What?!" I was really getting worried. I looked in the door and saw excatly what scared him so.

_A dead body. _

I gasped and Wendy screamed. Okay, now something was _really _up with this house. "Let's get out of here!" I yelled. No one protested. We all bolted for the door. Loke tried to opoen it but...

"It's locked! Someone locked the door on us! We can't get out!" Wendy began to cry at my side. It was a trap. Who was sick enough to do such a thing? What was going on?

_**Good. Everybody's** **here**._

Me and Loke looked up in shock. "Who...?"

_**Sorry for the inconvinience. I really wanted to make this experience unfogettable. Fairy Tail. That is your guild, correct?**_

"What the hell is happenibg here?!" I screamed. "Whatever this is, it's sick and twisted and..."

**_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mystify. I believe you came here because of a job offer?_**

Wendy hugged me around my legs. "Mika-chan. I'm scared." I patted her hair. Whatever this was, I didn't like it. Me and Loke were going to put a stop to it. "What do you want from us?" I shouted at the disembodied voice.

**_Nothing, sweetie. I just want to play a little game. No harm, no foul._**

I locked eyes with Loke. His eyes telling me to hold my ground, don't slip for one _millisecond._ "What game?" Loke asked the voice.

**_I will give you five tests. If you pass them, you win if you don't, you lose! Simple._**

"What do we win, excatly?" I asked suspiciously. "What is the point of this game?"

**_Well, you do want little Wendy back, right?_**

"What?!" I looked down. No. It couldn't be possible. Wendy was _right next to me._ "Where is she?! What have you _done_ to her?!"

**_Now, now. That's not a good attitude to have when faced with a little problem. All you have to do is pass my five tests, and Wendy will be returned to you. Now. Do you want to proceed?_**

I looked at Loke. "We have to get Wendy back, Loke." He nodded in agreement. "We can't let this pshyco win." I looked up at the ceiling and yelled out. "Alright, Mystify! We agree to your tests! We will get Wendy back and you will fail!"

**_We'll see._**

* * *

**Pretty messed up huh? I got this from watching those terrible Saw movies. I thought, what better way to get the two main characters closer than a rescue? Perfect! I have an Idea. Why don't you, my precious readers give me some ideas for some tests Mystify can throw at Loke and Mikala! Cool! I might even put them in my story! Think up, readers! See you later!**


	6. Test 1

Chapter** 6 is here! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Test number one is underway! This one is a killer! Literally...**

* * *

"Okay, so let's size up the situation." Loke said. "First, we are locked into a creepy mad house in the middle of freaking _nowhere, _then we lose Wendy, now we have to do some stupid tests to get her back. Are you sure it's not Monday?" I nodded solemnly. "Positive."

**_Hello again, friends._**

Me and Loke looked up. Mystify was back. Probably here to issue are first test.

**_Do you remember the whole reason you came to my fine estate in te first place? The whole "Giant Panther" thing? Well, it wasn't a total lie._**

"What do you mean, you creep?" Loke asked, a little irritated. "Of course it was! You had us thinking we were gonna take care of some stupid jungle cat, and we're here playing games to get our friend back! Seems like a lie to me." I heard a noise like Mystify was chuckling. Like all this was a _joke._

_**No, you see, there is a giant panther here... you just don't neccesarily "take care" of it. You sort of have to kill it.**_

My mouth gaped open. I really didn't feel well at that moment. Kill a giant wild cat in a cabin in the woods? Was this a joke? Even if it wasn't, my magic couldn't deal with a battle like that. Loke was more suited to kill a panther than me. All I could do was Telekinesis and other mind tricks. Loke could conjure up light attacks from his ring, Regulus. "Are you serious?" Loke asked Mystify. "I don't know how to kill a freaking panther? What's the matter with you?!" Mystify gave us no answer. Loke swore under his breath. He turned ti me. an annoyed look in his eyes. "What are we going to do now? Wanna fight a panther?" I shrugged. "If it'll help rescue Wendy. God knows what that creep is doing to her." I shuddered as a horrible thought went through my head. "Oh, my God, Loke what if he killed her already?"

Loke was silent for a moment. "Don't worry. She's fine." I grinned. "Okay. Let's kill us a panther."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I'm cut for time today. Don't worry, I'll write more tomorrow, Prmise! review, please!**


	7. Kill the Panther!

**Chapter 7 is here! hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it! Love ya, readers! ^_^**

* * *

"Okay, so... do have, like any experiences with killing giant panthers? Anything like that?" Loke asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Really?" I asked, an amused grin on my face. He shrugged. Was that a smile? We walked through the dark, dismal cabin, looking for a sin as to where we could find a panther. A giant one. A litte over an hour later, Loke seemed to have given up. "Mikala, can't we just storm into the bastard's room, grab Wendy, and hightail it outta there?" I sighed. "We could... but Mysify might hurt Wendy if he found out." I did'nt want to take any risks at this point. He nodded in agreement and we continued our search.

_Grrrr..._

Me and Loke looked around in panic. "Tell me, please tell me that was your stomach." Loke gulped. "I would, but that would be a lie." I could feel my heart beat hard underneath my chest. "Son of a..."

Out of nowhere, a giant black flash appeared before my eyes. Loke grabbed me around my waist and threw himself and me out of the object's way. We landed on the hard linoleum floor. "Sorry 'bout that." Loke murmured. I looked up and gasped. Above us was a... _monster. _A giant black cat was looming over Loke and I, panting with a hungry looking all too excited to tear into me and Loke's flesh. Without no such warning, the beast lunged at me and Loke, large menacing claws at the ready. "ROLL!" I ordered. Loke rolled to the right, just barely missing the panther's claw. I untangled myself from him and ot in my battle stance. Loke loaded up Regulus for an attack. The cat glared at us, foam seeming to seep out of its mouth. Gross.

"We have to kill that?!" I exclaimed. Loke blasted the monster with Regulus. All that did was anger the kitty. It batted at Loke, sending him flying to the other side of the room. "LOKE!" I tried running to him, but a giant paw stood in my way. C. R. A. P. "Mikala! You have to kill it! I think the stupid cat broke my leg." I sood there hopelessly. Well, what could I do now? I looked around the room for something to mentally throw at the Panther. Nothing. Fantastic. The panther brought its paw down to crush me. I jumped out of the way. "Hey! Stop-"

CRASH! The paw tore through the floor, creting a large crater that looked hollow and very scary. An idea floated through my head. A supid, stupid idea. I concentrated very hard on the panther, trying to move it. I never moved such a large object before with my mind. The biggest thing I ever moved was a car. And that was a struggle. _Come on, come on. You can do this. There's nothing I can't move! Well except maybe this freaking panther. _I looked out the corner of my eye. Loke was trying hard to stand up, but his leg looked really messed up. I had to do something. This was going too far. First the ass is gonna take away a _child_. Then he makes us fight a giant panther, now Loke's hurt and I'm lef to defeat this cat. Stuff like this made me really, really mad. So mad I could...

Throw a giant Panther into a gaping hole in the middle of the floor.

"Loke!" I called, dodging the panther's attacks. "Insult me! Tell me I'm ugly!" He looked at me like I had gone insane. "Huh? Why would I do that..."

"I know what I'm doing! Insult me!" Loke hesitated, but mustered up a "You are ugly." I nodded. "Good! Say something else! Throw 'em at me!" Loke seemed to get what I was doing and began an onslaught of horrible put-downs.

"You look like a horse's ass!"

"You smell like one too!"

"Nobody wants to go out with you!"

With every insult, my anger grew. I focused it all on the panther. With great effort, the cat slowly began to rise off the ground. With Loke's insults and my anger, I was able to lift that little sucker right off the ground. Then, I let go.

_Mew?_

Down, down, down went the panther, yowling the whole time. It was nice to watch, actually. Finally, I heard a _thud!_ And I knew that was that. I didn't have time to celebrate. I ran to Loke and helped him up. "Mikala, that was amazing! How did you do that?" He slung his arm around me to use as a crutch. I could feel myself blush. "I don't know. Your hating helped me, I guess." Loke looked down at the floor. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I want you to know I didn't mean any of it." I waved it off. "I know that already. I know you're not that kind of guy." Loke grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I realized then that we were kinda looking into each other's eyes. My brown with his blue. Also, our faces were pretty close...

Suddenly, Mysify's voice boomed through the cabin.

**_Congratulations. You have passed. On to test two._**

* * *

**I love the litle bonding moment at the end! Go Mikala! Please review!**


	8. Loke kisses and tells

**Chapter seven probably my favorite chapter yet! It gets better, trust me! Again, I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews! You all are awesome! Here is the much anticipated chapter 8!**

* * *

"Can't you send us a cast or something for Loke's leg?" I requested to Mystify. Of course, there was no answer. Loke sat down on the floor, massaging his leg. "Really, Mikala, it's fine. I can manage." I gave him an uncertain look. "Really? You can't even hold your own weight. It looks like you put your leg through..."

"_Mikala. I. Am. Alright." _Loke told me firmly. I didn't really believe him, but I never really had the chance to tell him so.

**_Well, that was interesting. I never_** **_Expected a little girl to defeat a monster like that. Fantastic._**

"Where's Wendy?" I called out. "Is she okay? If you hurt her-"

**_Don't worry. Wendy is fine. She's just hanging here._**

I shuddered. Wendy...

**_How about we get into our first test, eh? Let's see... what should you two lovebirds do?_**

Loke looked up at me with a confused face. "Um...We aren't really a...couple..." He was getting red in the face. I could feel my heart sink a bit. Loke was probably thinking, "How could someone like me like someone like her?"

_**Is that so? Well then if that's the case, you won't have a problem if you were to kiss. Am I right?**_

If Loke was red before, he was scarlet now. "Huh?" Now, I had dreamed of something like this, beinng with Loke, the most beautiful person in Fairy Tail, being his girlfriend, but a kiss? So soon? Good God. Loke began to protest. "Are you kidding? I can't... I mean... that would be weird if we... If I-"

**_What, are you scared to kiss a girl, Loke? Huh?_**

"Well, no. I just...don't want anyone feeling awkard here." Loke muttered. I ran my top lip over my bottom lip, feeling them. They were smooth, I guess. I tasted a hint of apple. I was good. Loke on the other hand, didn't seem very willing.

**_C'mon, Loke. It's just a peck._**

Mystify was taunting Loke now, he was getting furious. I tried to calm him down. "Loke, we have to. It's for Wendy." Loke stared me in the eye. I gulped. "Please. It's for Wendy. I won't do anything. Just kiss me and it will be done and over with. Mystify said it was just a peck." He frowned. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. "Okay, just don't tell any law firms that I took advantage of you, alright?" I nodded, heart beating so hard, it hurt.

**_Did Mr. Man get his balls together yet?_**

Loke growled at Mystify. I giggled mentally, making a note to laugh about it later. Loke faced me, let out a deep breath, closed his eyes and kissed me, right on the mouth. His lips were warm an soft on mine. I was temporarilyb in Heaven. We waited five or six seconds, when Loke parted from me. We were silent for a few moments.

**_Awww. How cute. You two make a great couple. You hae passed the second test._**

I looked at Loke, trying to find a sign that he enjoyed kissing me. All I could see was a blank face, like he was possesed. "Loke?" I asked. He looked down at me and turned his back to me. I was shel shocked. Loke didn't like it. He hated it. He didn't like me-

"You're a good kisser." Loke said. I looked up. "Huh? What do..." He turned around, a large smile on his face. My heart jumped into my throat. "You liar." Loke accused. "You said you wouldn't try nothing. You think I didn't feel that?" He was still smiling, even chuckling a little. I began to laugh too, but for a different reason. "What's do funny?" Loke asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that." I sobered up for a few seconds. "I actually haven't. I'm laughing because..." I burst into a fit of laughter. "You *pffft* lost your balls."

* * *

**Ha! I am laughing along with Mikala. Has any of you noticed how I cleverly disguised my name in (Mika)la? I am a genius. Questions!**

**1.) Do you think Loke and Mika will become a couple?**

**2.) Does Mystify have any cruel tricks up his sleeve?**

**3.) What do you think the third test will be?**

**4.) Just who is Mystify, anyway?**

**Please review, guys! Thanks for sticking with me! You all keep being awesome for Mika, Okay? ^.^**


	9. Hack and Slash

Hi,** guys! Chapter 9 has arrived! I am sooo excited for this! Can't wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

I took off my hair scarf and wrapped it around Loke's leg. "Here. A cast for our leg." He looked up at me. He grinned. "Thanks, Mikala. This is sweet." I nodded.

**_So, we are now on our third test. You two are doing great. _**

"Yeah, well your tests are pretty lame, just saying." Loke commented. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's got a point. I mean, the panther, a kiss? Kinda stupid if you ask me." There was a long silence. Me and Loke looked at each other in confusion.

**_Okay. It's something impressive you want? Then it's impressive you will get. I want the boy to get up and go into the kitchen._**

I gawked. "That's stupid! Can't you tell that Loke is hurt? His leg-" Loke stood up slowly, holding on to the wall for support. "I'm fine, Mikala. Really." He looked up at the ceiling. "What do you want, Mystify?" He asked. "Loke..." I said.

_**The kitchen. Go there now. When you get there, you will find a knife on the table. **_

My head was spinning. A knife. God, what are possibilities of what could happen right now? "Loke, don't-" He made his was to the kitchen. I had no choice but to follow him. there was no stopping Loke when his mind was made up. "Loke, come on let's be reasonable." Loke found the Knife on the table. He grabbed it tightly. "Okay. Now what?"

**_Is the girl with__ you?_**

"Yes." Loke said. He turned to face me and shrugged.

**_Now, you would do anything to get poor Wendy back, right? _**

Me and Loke nodded. "Yes, of course. What a dumb question." I scoffed. "What's your point? What are you going to make Loke do?"

**_Loke, I never really liked that Mikala girl. She gets on my nerves. Loke, I would like you to take that knife and kill her for me._**

As soon as Mystify said that, Loke dropped the knife. It clanged to the floor. "No." He said, his voice a harsh whisper. His face paled drastically. He backed away from the fallen knife, wincing as he stepped with his bad leg. "I won't do it. I can't"

**_Why not? You said you wanted to save Wendy, right?_**

"Yes, but not like this! Please, there has to be another way. Tell me there's another way! I can't kill a friend!" _God. Loke's frantic. He really doesn't want to kill me. _I felt tears blur my vision. He called me his friend. Loke considers me a friend. My heart fluttered out of my chest.

**_All right, then, Loverboy. You can't use the knife in the way you were supposed to. Now here's a little punishment. Pick up the knife._**

Loke frowned. "I told you I didn't want to-"

**_I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP THE DAMN KNIFE!_**

The spout of anger scared me. Loke reached down and picked up the horrible device for murder. "Okay, I got it."

**_Cut off your pinkie finger._**

I gasped. "_NO!_" I screamed. This was too much. Mystify was ordering Loke to chop off a finger to save Wendy. Mystify probably killed her already. Loke's face was grim. He looked down at the knife. Then at his hand. Finally at me. "Mikala...I have to do this." With unrecognizable speed, Loke placed his hand on the table and raised the knife over his head. I dove after him, screaming. "NOOOO! STOP!" I grabbed his arm as it came down. "Mikala, go! I don't want you to see this!" Loke tried to shake my hand off, but I held a firm grip. "No, I won't let you do this to yourself! I won't let you shed blood for me." I snatched the knife out of his hand. "What are you-" Loke asked. I grabbed a huge chunk of my shorter hair. "You'll see." I said, confident. I took a deep breath and hacked at my hair. All Loke could do was watch on in shock as I gave myself a haircut. _Sorry, Levy._ I thought. _It's for the best. _When I was done, I felt my head and began to sob. it was bristly and barely four inches long. "God, Mikala." Loke breathed, staring at me. I couldn't make out his expression through my tears.

**_Hmmph. I guess you passed. At least the girl got cut._**

I collasped on the floor sobbing bitterly. My hair was shornand we still had two more tests. It would have felt great to die just then. Suddenly, I felt warm and comforted.

Loke had come over to me and hugged me tightly, and get this: _rocking me back and forth._ "It's okay, Mikala. You were so brave to do that. I never would have. Thank you."

* * *

**Poor, Mikala. I probably woulda let the guy hack his finger off. What would you do? Please review! *Don't look at me like that.***


	10. A Discovery No One Wants To Make

**Hey, Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe the story is almost over! Wow! I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Mikala. You don't look that bad. Your hair looks cute short." I wanted to believe Loke, but really, I thought I looked like a blind, drunk barber tried to give me a haircut with some garden clippers. "Sure, I guess." I was silent, thinking about what would happen when I came back into the Guild Hall. I could just hear the laughter and taunts that would get thrown at me. _Ugh. _I thought. _Just when I was getting comfortable with Loke, here I go shearing myself like a sheep. _I really hated life just then.

"Loke," I said, not looking at him. He looked down at me. "Hmm?" I thought about wat I wanted to tell him. I paused nervously. "You were gonna do it, weren't you?" He grinned a little and nodded. "I didn't want to hurt you. So I decided since I was injured anyway-"

"Do you like me, Loke?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth in shock of what I had just said. What was wrong with me? I seriously just asked someone who was willing to chop off his finger to help save me. Of course he at least liked me. God, I can be an idiot sometimes. Loke said nothing, he just stared at me. "Well... yeah. Sure I like you." I smiled and put my head down in embarrasment. Held out his hand. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You hear something?" He shook his head. "I don't hear anything. That's the problem. Why isn't Mystify bragging about how fantastic he isn't?" I had realized that Mystify had been awful quiet since the last test. What was going on? "Let's go!" Loke said. "He might have taken Wendy somewhere else!" We had to get out of there and find Wendy. We ran through the corridors of the desserted house. Well I ran and I dragged Loke along with me. We passed by this old looking door that I kicked open. It was dark and quiet in there. Loke helped me out by giving off a little light with Regulus. "Wendy! Wendy!" I called out. she didn't answer, but I did hear a little scraping sound. "There!" Loke whispered. I walked over to where I heard the sound. Another door. Now I know I heard something. The scratching was much louder and frantic. "Wendy?" I called out.

"Mika-Chan!" She screamed through the door. I threw the dor open and Wendy collasped into my arms. She was sobbing and shaking violently. I patted her hair and whipered that every thing would be alright. "Mika-Chan, Loke... It's Mystify, he's..."

"Right here."

Me, Loke and Wendy spun around in surprise. A tall man stood in the door way, casting a long scary shadow across the room. "It's nice to finally meet you all." The man said. "But what you two just did was cheat. I don't like cheating."

"What?!" I screamed. I held Wendy tighter and Loke huddled close to us. I could feel him take my hand in his. I looked at him. His eyes were determined, but had a little fear in them. The man stepped into what little light there was in the room. I could make out dark hair and even darker eyes. A signifigant marking over his right eye...

Oh, no.

"Erza told us about you." Loke said, tensely. "You-you are..." The man bowed deeply. "You are right. I am the one and only Jellal Fernandes."

* * *

**Uh, Oh. How is Mikala, Loke and Weny going to do this? This seems like a tough situation. Don't you wish Natsu was here to save everyone. Sorry, he's too busy fighting with Gray. Sorry.**


	11. Love is a Battlefield

**Chapter 11 is here. A few more chapters left after this one. I know you'll love this chapter. In this chapter, Loke...well he sees the light, I guess. See for yourself and enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Jellal flicked his hand and sent me, Loke and Wendy flying. He stopped us before we could hit the wall. He walked up us with a sadistic grin on his face. "I was hoping I would meet you sooner or later." He chuckled softly. "Honestly, I wouldn't think you would come out so beat up." I glared harshly at Jellal. "You are a sick son of a bitch from the fifth layer of hell, you know that?" I growled. Jellal just laughed at me. He reached up and stroked my face lovingly. "Such a lovely girl. To think I wanted you dead." I tried to bite his hand. Jellal pulled his hand back quickly. "Feisty too." He whistled, which made my anger crazier and I could taste blood. "Back away from her, you pervert." Loke muttered angrily. I looked at him and held in a gasp. Loke didn't look like Loke anymore. I mean, he had his face and everything, but his eyes were narrowed to angry slits and his nose flared like a fighting bull. "I have just about had it with you. Mystify, Jellal...what the hell are you supposed to be?" Jellal released his hold from us. Loke hobbled over to Jellal and stood in face.

"Loke, what are you-" I asked. He held up his ring finger in which Regulus was held on. "You don't have the right to touch anyone I care about, and you touched Mikala! Do you want me to kill you now and get it over with?!" Wendy and I stood there in shock. I probably had the most shock. _Loke said he cared about me. Wow._ Jellal grinned sadistically. "How about this, stud?" He asked Loke. He stepped in front of Loke, staring straight into his eyes. "How about _I _kill you instead?" Jellal raised his hand to strike at Loke. Luckily, Loke was able to leap out of the way in time. "Regulus! Lend me your power!" A strong golden light engulfed the room, almost blinding me. Wendy opened up the dingy window and took a deep breath of air. I readied myself for a huge battle. Loke blasted a large amount of light at Jellal, sending him flying backward. He somehow managed to land on his feet. Jellal grinned, impressed. "Oh, my. You're serious." Jellal charged at Loke and hit with some unseen force. Loke fell to his knees, a pained look on his face. "Loke!" I yelled, panicked. Without really thinking about the consequences, I threw a vase at him with my mind. He simply caught it in his hand and threw it back at me. It hit me in the head hard and I collasped to the floor. "Mikala!" I heard Loke cry. Everything was getting fuzzy and dark. I looked up and saw a blurry image of Loke's face over me, calling my name in panic. I couldn't hear him, all I could do was lay there, defeated. I could feel something warm and wet drip down the side of my head. Was I bleeding? Is this death? "Mikala, just hang in there! I'll save you! Mikala don't die on me! Not now!" I slowly slipped into a deep coma and felt nothing. Except the happiness of knowing that Loke was worried about me.

* * *

Loke stood over Mikala's unconscious, or possibly dead body on the floor. All he could do was stare and stare. After all this, could Mikala be dead? He remembered when Mikala first arrived at Fairy Tail. She was a quiet, pretty sixteen year old. She never really talked to anyone in the guild. Loke remembered wanting to go over and speak with her, but he never had the courage to do so. He remembered the first time he heard her sing. It was like he hypnotized or something. It was beautiful. Now this job, the tests. He felt something for her, but he was never able to comprehend what it was. Now, as he looked down at Mikala's broken form, he realized it: _Loke loved Mikala._ Now she was here, dying in front of him. "No..." He muttered. "What was that?" Jellal asked in mock politeness. Loke turned harshly to Jellal, his anger flaring. He was livid now. _No one_ kills anyone Loke loves and think they can get away with it. _NO ONE._ "I've had it with you. I have really had with you." Loke growled. He raised his head and frowned. "You are going to die, Jellal." With that, Loke charged at Jellal. "Regulus on full!" The blast, along with Jellal's surprise, knocked Jellal off his feet. Wendy ran to Loke, trying to calm Loke down. "Loke, wait-" Loke shoved Wendy out of the way and pounced on Jellal, who was trying to sit up. Loke land on top of him and began pounding his face mercilessly. "You think you can get away with killing her? Do you?!"

"Loke! Stop!" Wendy cried. "You're gonna kill him!" _I don't see the problem here._ Loke thought as he pummled Jellal. His face was turning black and blue, blood leaking out of his nose. And Loke was nowhere near done. "Loke! You can't! If you kill him, the Magic Council will be after you and they might kill you! It's too much of a risk!" Loke turned his head. "I don't care! He tried to kill Mikala! I can't let him get away with that!" Wendy shook her head, tears filling in her eyes. "Mikala wouldn't want you to do this, would she? Please Loke, think about what you are about to do." Loke looked down at Jellal, then looked back at Mikala. He wanted to avenge her, but what if she wasn't even dead? What if he kills Jellal for no reason? Then they werem both screwed. He put his fist down and got off of Jellal. "I'm sorry, Wendy." He said quietly. He walked over to Mikala's body and picked her up. "Let's go home." He said. Wendy grinned sympathetically. Loke looked down at Mikala's peaceful face. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "You'll be okay. I promise. I love you."

* * *

**It took you long enough to figure that out, Loke. -_-" How did you like it? Sorry it took so long to update. I was grounded. Yeah. I was being a thug, so I lost computer privilages, so I am on the school's computer. About two more chapters left! How did you like the story? Who is your favorite charater in the whole story? (I say Loke, obviously.) See you next time! ciao!**


	12. This Kiss

**This, my friends, I am sad to announce, is the second to last chapter. I will now give you time to remember the good times we have shared. But worry not! I am going to start a Fan fiction for Gray and Juvia! I can't wait! I hop you enjoy this chapter! Again, I am using the lyrics from one of my all time favorite songs. This song is Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I would suggest you listen to the song as you read this chapter. You know, to get the full effect. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loke carried Mikala the whole way to the Fairy Tail guild. Wendy at his side and looking up at him time from time. "Loke?" Wendy called. Loke didn't hear it. All he could think of was the fact that there could be a dead Mikala in his arms. He prepared himself for the pain of discovering that the only one that Loke actually loved was gone forever. He swallowed the giant lump i his throat as he and Wendy approched the doors of the guild hall. "We need to take her to Poluchka. She might be able to help her." Wendy offered. Loke could only grimly nod as they walked through the doors. There was a hush throughout the Guild Hall. A girl with blonde hair broke the silence with a squeal. "Kyaaa! Loke! Are you okay?!" The girl ran to him and her eyes landed on Mikala's limp body. A little smirk came about her face. "So what, she decided to kill herself already?" Loke was already worked up about this, now this girl had the nerve to tell him that she wanted to see Mikala dead. He could his face grow hot with anger. "Look." He said, venom dripping from his voice. The girl seemed to shrink away from him slowly. "Mikala isn't dead. I need to take her to the infirmary to make sure of that." He stormed past the girl and made his way to Polucka. _Please. I can't be too late._

* * *

I awoke to the feeling that my brain was being ground into mush. I moaned in pain and opened my eyes. I looked around and found that I was in the Guild's infirmary. What had happened? Was this a dream? Where was Loke and Wendy? I began to sit up when a large hand rested on my shoulder and eased me back on the cot. "Lay down. You need your rest." I looked up. Loke's smiling, relieved face filled my view. "Loke..." I sat up despite his protests and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you're okay, Loke." I said, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, holding me tenderly in his arms. "I was so worried, Mikala. I really was." He held me closer, making me feel so warm. I never thought Loke would ever hold anyone like this. "Loke, are you okay?" I asked him. I also never knew anyone to hold me like this, either. This sort of love was foreign to me. I liked it. Instead of answering, he just held me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I want you to be at the concert tonight. I really want you to see it." I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! Mikala, are you okay?" Levy and Mirajane bombarded me with questions. I nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I'm just fine." I just remembered what I was doing in the Guild hall. "Mirajane, are you doing a concert tonight?" I asked. She looked at me strangely. "No, not tonight. Why?" I was about to answer when the lights in the Guild Hall lowered and the curtains rose. To everyone's surprise, Loke stood on the stage, smiling and waving. Was Loke going to sing or...? He called in the flying microphone and grabbed a guitar. "Hello, everyone. I want to sing you all a little song. It's for everyone to enjoy, but it's really for a girl I really care about. Enjoy." I stood there shocked at the thought of Loke singing.

Wanted: Hunter Hayes

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted.

The song ended and I was left in shock. Loke sang that song, and it was beautiful. Every girl in the room clapped and cheered in glee. I thought about the lyrics, what he said before he began. God, did he love me? I had to find out. I ran to the backstage room to find Loke. I looked around the room in search of him. "Hey." A voice said behind me. I turned and there was Loke, guitar slung on his back. He was grinning like I had never seen him grin before. I was back to being the girly girl Mikala and began to blush. "Uh...you were really great. I hope whoever that song was for liked it." I said. Loke chuckled and stepped closer to me. "Well, did _you_ like it?" Loke asked me, giving me this dangerously flirtatious smile. I nodded. "Yeah, it was fantastic." I said. In a flash, Loke grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close. "That is all I wanted to know." He pushed my hair back behind my ear and kissed me softly on my lips. It caught me completely by surpise. After a few moments, Loke separated from me and grinned. "I love you." he said. I looked him in his eyes, looking for a sign that he was joking. My heart swelled when I saw he was totally telling the truth. "When I saw you fall, and you were bleeding..." Loke said. He took my hands in his and squeezed tightly. "I thought I had lost you." I never knew that Loke felt this way about anyone. I loved him too. I needed him to know that I was there for him and I wouldn't go anywhere. Instead, I told him "I love you too, Loke." And I stood on my tip toes and kissed him again. This time, we stayed like that for a good long while. I loved him. I loved him so much.

So why didn't this feel quite right?

* * *

**Yay! Loke and Mikala finally kiss! I really wish Mikala was an actual character in FT, right? I am so happy for them! *Wedding bells* Please review! Last chapter is next! Can't wait!**


	13. Epilouge

**The moment we have all been waiting for! The final chapter of this story! I am sad to announce it, but all good things comes to an end. This is pretty much a wrap-up to the whole story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Things with me and Loke have never been better. We see each other so many times over the weeks, and he seemed to realize that those "friends" of his won't do him any good. It felt like this whole ordeal with Jellal has brought me and Loke together in ways I never thought possible. It was amazing. Finally, in what felt like years, I felt loved and accepted. Nothing could have been better than this. I hated to admit it, but I really wished that there would be a day when Loke proposed to me. If that day came, I would be the happiest girl on earth.

Me and Loke had told Erza about our encounter with Jellal and needless to say, she was NOT happy at all. She said we were idiots for even going on the job. She said we were risking not only our own lives, but the lives of Fairy Tail and the kingdom of Fiore. I didn't think it was fair to yell at us in the first place. I mean, it wasn't like we knew beforehand that Jellal was behind this whole thing. We were tricked. After our lecture, Erza eventuall gave in and forgave us and told us to be more careful.

Wendy has been okay since the situation. She was a little shaken up still, but she was holding up just fine. Even my hair was looking a little better. Levy was quite dissapointed with me, but if was another opporutunity to mess with my hair, she took it. It was amazing what Levy could do with my alien hair. It now looked like a little pixie cut. It looked cute. I knew Loke loved it, so I loved it.

As you all can see, my life couldn't have been better. Only one thing was nagging at my mind now:

What did Jellal want from us? Did this whole locking us up thing have some meaning? Did Jellal need me and Loke and Wendy for something bigger? Was he going to attemp to kill Erza? God, so many questions. So little answers.

* * *

All was quiet in the small room where the battle took place. Jellal still lay on the floor, staring up at the dingy ceiling. He thought about what had just happened. He remembered how that Loke man pounded him and attacked him like a wild animal. That boy could be useful in the very near future. That Mikala girl didn't seem totally hopeless either. He already had some power from Wendy he could use. Jellal could feel himself smile to himself. _Soon._ He thought. _Soon._

* * *

**Aaaaand...CUT! Finally chapter the last is done! I thought it would never end! Not that I hated this journey. This has been exhilarating! I loved it! Thank you all so much for staying with me all these weeks or months. I don't really pay attention to this stuff.**


End file.
